The Legend of Poppleland
The Legend of Poppleland is a crossover between Curiousgorge66's Adventures and PB&J Popples, Recess Popples, Sylvanian Popples, and Pahkles. Cast *Gorge *Chrome *Bagel *Nova *Peanut Popple *Butter Popple *Jelly Popple *Prankster Popple *Playoff Popple *Punch Popple *Perceptive Popple *Poet Popple *Private Popple *Preston Popple *Yin Pahkle *Percuss Pahkle *Purge Pahkle *Princess Pahkle *Perth Pahkle *Potter Pahkle/Presto Pahkle *Vile Pahkle *Passion Pahkle *Yang Pahkle *Smarty Pahkle *Coward Pahkle *P.E. "Pretty Energetic" Pahkle *Pageant Pahkle *Fame Pahkle *Various other Popples *Daccino Plot Gorge, Chrome and Bagel wake up and head to Papa Squeegee, only to discover a portal leading down to an unknown land. Gorge tells Chrome and Bagel that they shouldn't be down there. Chrome tries to seal it off with tape, but he falls in the portal. Gorge and Bagel follow Chrome down to a city that looks like New City, but filled with Popples. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel land at Pop-Mart (the Popples version of Walmart). Gorge then goes into Pop-Mart, only to find cashiers that are Popples. Gorge goes into the soda section and finds "Caffeine-free Sun Pop" (the Popples version of Caffeine-free Sun Drop) and "Coca-Cola Vanillpop" (the Popples version of Vanilla Coca-Cola). Gorge walks out of the store, with Chrome and Bagel following him. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel meet up with Peanut Popple, who takes a cell phone out of his pocket. Gorge then attempts to call Molly, but the cell phone turns off. Gorge gives the phone back to Peanut Popple, who puts it back in his pocket. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel go to North Carolipop (the Popples version of North Carolina) and see a Papa Squeegee and head there, only to find Lapo Popple (the Popples version of Lapo Luigi), Sophie Popple, and their Popple counterparts. Gorge talks to Lapo Popple and Prankster pulls a prank on Sophie Popple. Gorge rushes out to Sophie Popple and helps her up. Popres (the Popple name for Dores) arrives and attempts to destroy the Papa Squeegee, but Gorge and Scientist Popple (the Popple name for Gorge) shoo him off with their Coke Sprayers. After Popres swears revenge, Chrome immediately recognizes Scientist Popple to be the universe's greatest inventor while looking at the newspaper. Chrome asks Scientist if he can spend the night, but Scientist rejects because "science never sleeps". While on the way to Scientist's house, Gorge, Chrome and Bagel meet up with Daltrey Popple (the Popple name for Roger Daltrey) and Townshend Popple (the Popple name for Pete Townshend). Daltrey explains that he has another show scheduled with The Whoples (the Popple name for The Who). Metal Popple and Edible Popple (the Popple names for Chrome and Bagel, respectively) follow Gorge, Chrome and Bagel. Nova Popple (the Popple name for Nova) then appears and flies around Metal. Gorge then finds the house where the Pahkles live. Chrome knocks on the door and McLean Popple (the Popples version of Chris McLean from Total Drama) answers the door. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel explain about the universe. McLean Popple tells the threesome that it's normal, and closes the door. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel go to see Marksman Popple (the Popple name for John), who is battling Unknown Popple (the Popple name for Dr. Unknown). Gorge tells Marksman about the universe, and Marksman says that it's normal. Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel then meet up with Ray Popple (the Popples version of Ray Davies) and Dave Popple (the Popples version of Dave Davies). Ray and Dave play a short song together before walking away. Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel see Nova brainwashing the city's inhabitants. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel decide to save the universe. Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel go over to the house of Pookie Popple (the Popple name for Pookie) and ask him if he wants to save the world, but Pookie gets brainwashed immediately. Gorge, Chrome, and Bagel go over to fight Nova. After a long battle, Nova kicks Gorge, Chrome and Bagel back to their own dimension and proceeds to take over the rest of the Popple Universe. Back in New City, Gorge tells Chrome and Bagel that they can't give up just yet. Gorge takes Chrome and Bagel to Papa Squeegee so he can tell them about what would happen if they stayed away from the dimension. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel go back to the dimension and confront Nova. Chrome defeats Nova and kicks him out instead of killing him. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel visit various homes in the Popple Universe and see that the Popples have changed drastically, so they decide to turn the universe back to normal. Gorge, Chrome and Bagel go back to their dimension once the Popple Universe was back to normal. Transcript The Legend of Poppleland/Transcript Gallery The Legend of Poppleland/Gallery Airdates *Nickelodeon: August 1st, 2015 *Nicktoons: August 2nd, 2015 *The CW: August 5th, 2015 *Nickelodeon Family: September 2015 Television series Main Article: The Legend of Poppleland (TV series) In 2016, Viacom announced a new series for Nicktoons, which will premiere sometime in 2016. Trivia *Gorge, Chrome and Bagel remain unchanged when they end up in New Pop (the Popples version of New City) and remain unchanged for the rest of the film. *Nova makes the Popples Universe completely chaotic in a similar fate to the Wonderfun Dimension. Category:Popples Category:Curiousgorge66's Adventures Episodes